Peppa's adventures
Peppa's adventures is a cartoon written by Eduarda2384, Ozarcusmapseae, Mateusz11113, Oreo-And-Eeyore, Willdawg14, Quongus, Sonicthehedgehog223 and MrsWhatever40. Episodes Season 1 (2018-2019) # “4369 pages of the PPFW”- Peppa and George face a problem. # “My noisy neighbours”- Peppa visits her noisy neighbours. # “Angelica Pig is here?”- A pig named Angelica comes to Peppatown. # “Dawn of the Users” - Peppa and George discover another creature called a “user”. # “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”- With more users arriving, the town holds a party at the pool, while the users try to stop one of them from murdering a friend. # “Peppa's New Friend”- Peppa makes a new friend. # “Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding”- Peppa tries to get Oreo-And-Eeyore to respond. # “Jase and Selmo do potty training”- Peppa looks after Jase and Selmo. # “George hates High School”- George sneaks into a high school to get Mr. Dinosaur back from Sonicthehedgehog223. # “The Broken Computer”- Peppatown faces a massive power cut. While the town tries to survive, the users realize that with no internet, their existence is at stake. # “Peppa exploring the PPFW”- Peppa gets a big head after finding a website about herself. Unfortunately, she sends users into a frenzy trying to protect their secret from being discovered. # “BOY!”- Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 have to look after an egg. # “Dinner Disaster” - Everyone struggles to prepare for dinner at Oreo And Eeyore's house. # “The Virus” - Peppa installs a 2TB file to every user's computer. # “Bootlegs” - Peppa bootlegs Sonic The Hedgehog, much to STH223's anger. # “Chores, Chores, Galore” - STH223 and the other users are forced to do chores. # “Ayyiya Pig's First Steps” - Ayyiya takes her first steps. # “The Prince”- Everyone in town tries to convince The Queen to make them her prince or princess. Meanwhile, the users deal with an annoying prince that is visiting Peppatown. # “George's Follower“- George realizes that Rose Reindeer has a crush on him. # “24 Hours To Live” - A massive nuke is fired at the Earth, giving everybody only 24 more hours to live. # “The Computer Thief”- Peppa and George become detectives again to find out who took Grandpa Pig’s computer. # “Carthion Canyon (episode)” - Peppa and friends visit the canyon. Meanwhile, Sonic teaches Willdawg14 how to dirtbike. # “The Legend of MysterioX”- The users have a campfire and Sonicthehedgehog223 tells a spooky story set in medieval times about a hideous monster that once almost destroyed an entire village. The tale is narrated by a bard. # ”The Not-so-Fun Run”- Peppa and the gang have a children’s fun run. Peppa accuses Suzy of cheating in the race. Hosted by Jared Fogle and his aides. # “The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food”- Peppatown is invaded by cannibals. # “Peppa's New Career”- Peppa gets a new job at the new pub that has opened in town. # “The Xbox 2 Glitches"- MrsWhatever40's Xbox 2 has a glitch. # “Oh Snapped"- Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 accidentally get arrested becuase the police thought they stole the town's statue. Season 2 New episodes coming soon! Season 3 New episodes coming soon! Characters * Peppa Pig - A 19 year old girl who is having time off from university. * George Pig - A 14 year old who thinks high school sucks. * Alex Pig - A 10 year old who has (somehow) already graduated from university. * Mummy Pig - She likes computers. * Daddy Pig - He goes to work and has a job as an architect. * Granny and Grandpa Pig - are old. * Jase Pig - She needs to be potty trained. * Selmo Pig - He also needs to be potty trained. * Ayyiya Pig - She is Peppa and George's one month old baby sister. * Robert Rohhole - Peppa's 20 year old friend who attends her university. * Prince Mason- An annoying prince that keeps insulting the users and bragging to them. He was killed at the end of the episode; when The Queen made Willdawg14 her prince (much to everyone’s confusion) he yelled “Yeah, motherfuckers!” and beat Prince Mason to death, killing him. *Rose Reindeer - A 13 year old girl who has an interest in George. She debuted in George's Follower. Users * Ozarcusmapsesae - he is the smart user and can heal people and bring them back from the dead. He first appeared in the episode "4369 pages of the PPFW “ And is the first user to appear in the show * Oreo-And-Eeyore - he has no sense in his brain and likes shooting people with dart guns (until peppa goes to the swimming pool) * Mateusz11113 - he is the technological user and can fix broken computers. mummy pig is happy. * Willdawg14 - He is a human flower who has an Xbox One. He frequently gets into adventures alongside STH223. He first appears in “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”. * Quongus - likes to sit in a corner playing Roblox on his computer-pad thingy. He has an interest in Hide & Seek and Nukes. His closest friend is Sonicthehedgehog223. * Sonicthehedgehog223 - he also likes to sit in a corner playing roblox with Quongus on his computer pad thingy. Sonic and Quongus are very indoorsy and lazy. He usually refuses to get off his X360, espically while playing Sonic Generations. Unlike the rest, he first appears in The Broken Computer. * MrsWhatever40- She likes to play with barbie and Bratz dolls and she also has a Nintendo Switch. She is friends with all of the other users (except Sonicthehedgehog223) and Peppa. She first appears in The Virus. Based on The show is based on the children's novels by James Dwyer. Locations Category:PA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Shows